


Go to sleep

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Based off the events that occurred last night at my house -_-Scott has trouble getting everyone to sleep.





	Go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as the events were occurring. Scott is me, Gordon is my 2yr old daughter, Jenna, and Virgil is my 4yr old son, Jacob. John's there simply to round out the story :3

Scott lay on his stomach across the mattress, propped up on a pillow as he tried his best to read the tablet. He was painfully aware of the small boy beside him whose face was slowly creeping closer.

“Scotty.” The two year old terror, otherwise known as Gordon, gently poked his shoulder. He promptly ignored it. “Scotty.” Another poke. “Scoootty-” This time the finger found his cheek, more fingers joining the first to allow the boys whole hand to grab his older brother’s face.

“Go to sleep, Gordon.” The brunette huffed, trying to move away from the distracted toddler. They'd been at this for nearly an hour. Gordon was supposed to be asleep, but was having too much fun messing with his siblings. 

There was a delighted giggle from the other end of the bed as small feet found smaller ones, effectively pulling away Gordon's attention. The playful kicking started, both boys throwing their blankets around. 

“Virgil! Stop messing with Gordon!” Scott didn't try to hide his annoyance. “Both of you, go to sleep before you wake up John!” The red-headed brother let out a light snore in response.

Gordon giggled, rolling to stare at Scott, a wide, mischievous grin on his face. Not amused in the least, the brunette grabbed one of the child’s stuffed animals, shoving it into awaiting arms and encouraged the small form to lay down. He pulled the blanket up and gave the toddler a quick kiss on his blonde curls. 

“Night, squirts.” He smiled as the commotion died down, letting his eyes close to the quiet that took over the room. 

A few minutes passed and he knew Virgil was out by how still he was. One eye peeked open, trying to see if his youngest brother’s were closed, only to have his vision filled with the Gordon's smile. 

Scott let out a tired sigh, burying his face into the pillow. Thankfully, the tot was being quiet as he once again started poking him. Ignoring him just wasn't going to work.

The brunette lifted his arm, catching his brother in a hug and pulling him close. Gordon gave a wriggle in protest, but soon settled into the pillows. It was only going to be temporary if he didn't think of something fast. And he did.

“Hey, Gordo,” he whispered. “The sooner you fall asleep, it'll be morning, and we can go meet baby Alan.” Amber eyes widened before quickly shutting, the small boy rolling back to his side of the bed. Scott smiled at the toddler as he pulled the blanket up to his chin. “Good night.”

“Ni-night, Scotty.”

Finally, the group was quiet, snuggled onto Scott's bed, awaiting the arrival of the newest Tracy.

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* There's gotta be an easier way to get them to sleep T_T


End file.
